


Siesta

by Wife_of_Bath



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wife_of_Bath/pseuds/Wife_of_Bath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and B.A. come across Face and Murdock taking a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siesta

Hannibal found Face and Murdock in the middle of a clearing in the forest. The four of them had been working constantly for nearly forty-eight hours without rest when Hannibal had declared they needed a break. They needed to recoup their strength before they finally beat back the goons who were threatening the little strip of family run businesses. Immediately, Murdock had grabbed Face’s hand and pulled him into the woods, chattering something about siestas. Hannibal and B.A. had left them alone for a couple of hours before they set off to look for them.

“And what do we call this, then?” he asked, smiling around his cigar.

Face and Murdock lay together on the bare ground. They had not even bothered to spread out a blanket, which Hannibal found a bit odd considering how fastidious Face could be about his clothes. Murdock’s jacket was bundled up under Face’s head, while Murdock made use of Face’s shoulder for a pillow. 

“Nap time,” he said.

Face stirred slightly. “I like ‘siesta’ better. What are we, five?”

“Three.” Murdock held three fingers up without bothering to open his eyes or raise his head. “Give or take a few years.”

“A few?” B.A. joined Hannibal’s side. “What are you two doing sleeping on the ground like that?” Leave it to B.A. to ask the important questions.

Murdock blinked at them several times. “Return to nature. And there was a nice sunny spot here. Or there was until someone stepped into the light.” He squinted at B.A. B.A. just rolled his eyes.

Hannibal flicked away the ashes of his cigar. As much as he hated disturbing the charming scene, they had places to go and things to do. “Are you ready?” That was enough to get them moving. Murdock hopped up, looking as bright and alert as ever. Face took longer, stretching and lingering in the sunshine like a cat.

“When this is over,” he said as Murdock helped him up, “I think I’m going to stay in bed for a whole day.”

Murdock grinned. “Want some company?”

“Maybe.”

Hannibal shook his head, bemused, as they walked back to the van. B.A. muttered something about crazy fools. Face and Murdock lingered behind, Face furtively brushing dirt and twigs off his clothes.

“Murdock,” Hannibal heard him say just before they climbed into the van, “Next time you want to return to nature, can we at least use a sleeping bag?”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I write A-Team fic now.


End file.
